


【盾冬】吧唧汪的七日谈

by isolatedforce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce





	【盾冬】吧唧汪的七日谈

Day 1.  
布罗克林动保组织接到了一通电话，在某条小巷里发现一只身型庞大的狗，多处重伤，并着重强调了其性情凶猛，缺少左前肢难以行走。  
在动保组织集齐了大部分的人手以及准备好笼子、药品到达时，这只大家伙已经失血过多开始休克，在补上一针麻醉以防万一后，四位壮小伙齐心协力勉为其难搬动了他。  
好家伙，这至少得有200磅吧，他们不约而同地想。

如果不是受了伤，这只狗绝不可能这么轻易就被带回来。满当当地占据了整个手术台，却不像已知的任意一种超巨型犬类，身长目测达到了一米五以上，毛色是厚重的棕黑长毛，与其说是狗，不如说更像熊。但眼下最关键的一点是镇定剂和麻醉针对他的影响太短了，就好像他有对此有强烈的抗药性，而此时治疗才刚刚开始，他们甚至发现了枪伤的痕迹。

药品柜已经没有麻醉针了，只剩两只镇定剂。  
而此时这只大个子醒来了。  
固定带被轻易地挣脱开，没人能制止住他，也没人敢接近他。他看起来非常无措，并没有暴起伤人反而是显得很不安，试图从手术台上逃离。  
他已经是强弩之末了——后右肢的伤口在挣扎中裂开，深得几乎卡进骨头的子弹和缺失的前肢牢牢限制了他的行动，他无法从台子上跳下来，但从他喉咙里发出的吼声仍充满了警告的意味，震慑着想要接近他的医生。  
Lara——布鲁克林动保的创始者之一，自幼随同父母进行动物保护，然而再十足的经验在此刻也派不上用场，她紧攥着一支镇定剂，却发现无从下手。  
疼痛使这只凶兽发狂了，他锁定住了出口准备冲出去，Lara抓起手机想要打给前厅的护士让他们锁门，喊叫声、狗叫声此起彼伏，情急之下Lara抓着镇定剂对准了后腿就扎了下去，激得这只大狗转过了头来——电光火石间Lara莫名想了很多，比如这只狗的眼睛竟然是清浅的灰绿色，更偏向于狼的瞳孔，也比如这只狗突然冷静了下来，紧紧盯着她。  
下一秒Lara就发现他盯的并不是她，而是她手机上的吊坠？  
Lara的手机上，挂着一个美国队长的松松。俗称盾坨。

作为一个美国队长的祖传粉丝，Lara有不计其数的美队周边，他的善良、忠诚、勇敢、坚毅无数次鼓舞着她，但她万万没想到原来美国队长的魅力甚至已经超越了物种间的隔阂，Lara看着突然乖巧下来的狗恍恍惚惚地想，不由认真考虑起基地新装修风格的计划来。

 

Day 2.  
一片黑棕里显眼地露出一点蓝，Steven沉默地掩在隔离间的角落里——Lara这么叫他，在试验地放映了美国队长的各种视频后，发现他对美国队长的名字反应很强烈，于是起了这样一个名字。  
Lara不知道狗是否也会追星，但是偶像的力量无疑是巨大的，Steven叼着盾坨后不光安静得肯让人触碰他的伤口，甚至就着美国队长的青少年教育视频能任由医生取出子弹而一声不吭。  
Steven身上挂着补充营养的点滴，他趴下来，枕在柔软的垫子上，盾坨被藏在胸口，被长长的毛发遮得只能隐约看到一点颜色，他睁着眼睛保持着高度的警惕，为了不影响他的休息，如非必要工作人员只能隔着玻璃门看看他的情况。

Day 3.  
Lara发现Steven不肯睡觉。  
睡眠对伤患来说非常重要，但据值夜的工作人员说Steven始终保持着一个姿势看向门口，无论他什么时候看都能看见Steven睁着眼睛，很可能一夜没睡。

Lara搬来了一堆盾坨。  
她把这些盾坨放进Steven的隔离间，几十个大中小齐全的盾坨把Steven围了起来，这里面甚至还有各种纪念款比如说小翅膀坨，维尼熊坨，她还带了一条美国队长标志性盾牌图案的毛毯，她试着接近Steven给他盖上——Steven允许了这条毯子的存在，并一个播放器。  
盾坨咧开嘴散落在Steven身旁，毛毯一直遮到大半条尾巴，播放器就靠近耳边，循环播放着美国队长语重心长的教育心得，每当放到“I'm Steve Rogers.”时Steven的尾巴都会摇出一个开心的弧度，就好像这句话对他而言是一句莫大的奖赏。  
Steven终于睡着了。

Day 4.  
Steven恢复得很快。  
Lara本来觉得，Steven恢复得快肯定是受到了美国队长崇高精神的鼓励——别笑，这种全家都是美队后援会资深会员的狂热粉丝是没有理智可言的，但是当Lara看到Steven的身体检测报告，看到他惊人的恢复能力，看到他走动间雄壮的体魄，她想，在狗的世界里如果也有“美国队长”的话，那大概就是Steven了吧。  
Steven是如此的迷人，对他们这些常年与动物打交道的人而言他几乎就是米开朗琪罗般的完美，他流畅的肌肉线条，在太阳照耀下光泽的毛发，他会说话的眼睛澄澈得让人想起地中海最心醉的一汪海水，他没有什么存在感但是所有人都不会忽略他身上威严的气度，短短几天他已经收服了全基地的人和狗的心。

Lara决定给Steven拍个领养广告。  
一开始Lara觉得Steven可能是从斗狗场逃出来的，毕竟Steven失去的左前肢很明显不是短期内受的伤，但Steven这样的身体素质和冷静的性格又与斗狗不太相符，同时他又对美国队长的反应如此强烈，这些都不禁让Lara暗自猜测也许Steven的主人是一位退役老兵？  
不管怎么说，Steven都需要一个家。

Day 5.  
视频很快就拍好了。  
尽管摄影师也无偿和动保组织合作过很多次了，他仍然对这次拍到的画面啧啧称赞，虽然没有拍到多少动作的镜头，但是用摄影师的话来说只要Steven在哪哪里就是风景，他的镜头感极其优秀——或者说他对镜头十分敏感，而有Steven出镜的画面，哪怕是一根草看上去也比平时更鲜亮些。  
几乎不用多加后期，一个领养广告就新鲜出炉了。

这只广告在三个小时内被顶到了Youtube首页。

Day 6.  
尽管广告的最后也说明了，希望优先能为Steven找到原来的主人，但是第二天上门预约的人还是出乎Lara意料的多。  
大家纷纷表示希望能得到一个机会见见Steven，更希望能得到Steven的认可给他第二个家。  
然而，非常可惜的是，一共来了三十二人，其中十二人在见到Steven的身量后就已经打起了退堂鼓，剩余十六十人在看过Steven的眼神后表示也许这只狗对他们不感冒，还有四人试图和Steven进行互动但并没有得到任何回应。  
Lara想，像Steven这样的狗，是不能被打败，也不会被征服的，他像西伯利亚的狼，足够强大，也足够历经风霜，他已经有了认定的人，永远忠诚，永远铭记。

Day 7.  
有了前一天的教训，还是陆陆续续地来了不少人。前一天回去的人里把经历剪成了视频传了上去，这使得广告更火了，也更勾起了很多人的好奇心，当然，无一例外，又是全都铩羽而归。

临近傍晚，突然来了一位男士说想要领养。  
Lara刚想要委婉地拒绝他，却在见到来人时惊讶到一时失语。她自幼的偶像，只在电视上见过的历史突然真切出现在她面前，用那双比美利坚国旗更耀眼的蓝眸诚挚地请求她：“我想，我认识这位Steven.”

Steven突然躁动了起来，原本自第一天后他始终安静着、沉默着，但当真正的美国队长出现后，他狂吼着、愤怒着，地板在他的掌下震颤，所有的狗突然不敢发出任何声音，但尽管如此，当Steve走近他时，他只是拒绝——却没有真的做出任何可能伤到Steve的动作，他甚至有些发抖，而Steve的脸上露出一个温柔又悲伤的笑来，紧紧地抱住Steven，抱了许久，直到他不再挣扎。

“我们回家了，Jerk.”

 

一句话番外：  
Bucky汪是在Steve给他洗澡的时候变回人形的。


End file.
